The Trickster's Other Choice
by New-Edward-Cullen
Summary: my version of the Trickster's Choice Finale! Trickster's Choice by: Tamora Pierce please enjoy!
1. Summary

1**A/N: I read this book and was crazy about it and so I read the next book after this. But whenever I thought about it, I always pictured the last part of the book differently. So, this is my version of the Trickster's Choice Finale! But, before I write that, I am going to write a brief summary of the book so far so that people don't get lost or confused (like I usually am) Enjoy!**

**Alianna (Aly) is the daughter of Tortall's Kings Champion and first lady knight in over 100 years, Allanna the Lioness and the former king of thieves but now spymaster of Tortall, George Cooper. Her aunt is Buri former leader of the Queen's Rider's and her uncle is Sir Raoul, one of the most famous knights in Tortall. Her other aunt is Daine, most powerful wildmage in Tortall and half goddess, and her other uncle, Numair is the most powerful mage in the land. Her godparents are the King and Queen themselves! So it is safe to say that she leads no ordinary life. For the past 16 years, Aly has been trained by her father in the life of a spy. She can notice things that any other person couldn't and she was smarter than all of the youth her age. But her father is absolutely set against her becoming a spy!**

**When Aly is captured by pirates and sold as a slave in the Copper Isles to the Balitangs. There, she is confronted by the god Kyprioth who was thrown from the Isles a few centuries ago by his brother and sister, Mithros and the Great Mother Goddess. When the Balitangs are put out of favor by there king, they must move out into the middle of nowhere to the little castle of Tanair. He wagers then her that if she can keep the Balitang children alive until the end of the Summer, then he will send her home with a good word to her father. When she agrees she is taken to the castle and finds herself in a secret Raka conspiracy among the slaves and servants. There she fends off assassins, gathers information, and gives people headaches.**

**During this time, a man named Brunau, brother to the Prince (not legal prince for woman do not inherit) comes and "falls in love with" the eldest daughter, Sairai and she with him. When the king dies he returns to the kingdom only to have the next kind die of natural causes. The heir to that king is the king's 3 year old son. When Brunau tries to kidnapp the young king he flees and turns up at Tanair with only 10 soldiers but 50 more waiting to attack at his command. **


	2. Allies and Enemies List

1_**Allies**_

**Aly - main character**

**Dove - 12 year old Balitang great friend of Aly's**

**Sairai - 17 year old Balitang great friend of Aly's**

**Winnamine - Duchess and mother of the Balitang children (not Sairai and Dove)**

**Maquen - Duke and father of all of the Balitang children**

**Elsren - Winnamine's second child and sole son of Maquen**

**Petranna - Winnamine's first child**

**Nawat - a crow that turned into a human because of his love and curiosity of Aly. He is a great fighter and a funny, lovable character**

**Chenaol - head cook for the Balitangs as well as a leader in the conspiracy**

**Fesgao - a man-at-arms for the Balitangs and a leader in the conspiracy**

**Junai - bodyguard to Aly and then to Dove and Sairai**

**Kyprioth - trickster god of the Copper Isles as well os the god of the Raka**

**Lokeij - hostler for the Balitangs and a leader in the conspiracy (is very old)**

**Ochobu - the lauren-hating Balitang mage that is Junai's grandmother and Ulasim's mother**

**Pembery - maid to the Balitangs**

**Rahini - Raka healer**

**Ulasim - head footman to the balitangs and a leader in the conspiracy**

**Allanna the Lioness - Aly's famous knight mother **

**George Cooper - Aly's father and Tortall's official spymaster**

_**Enemies**_

**Brunau - brother to the unofficial prince of the Copper Isles**

**Oron - king until he died, he exiled the Balitangs**


	3. Chapter 1: Knowledge

1**George Cooper opened the letter on his desk in a hurry, anticipating what was inside. This might be the information telling him where his daughter was. He skimmed down the page, easily deciphering the code. When he got to the bottom he nearly jumped with joy, they had found her! She was in the Copper Isles pretending to be a slave for the Balitangs! He could easily go and bring her home now! **

**Oh great, he just remembered that now he would have to tell her mother. He might as well tell her now and save the storm later. He then preceded to write a letter to Allanna telling her of this. **

**About 3 weeks later George heard horns blowing, telling that a ship had just entered the harbor. He ran out to the courtyard to find Allanna riding in on her black warhorse, looking very green. He ran up and helped her down from her horse as the hands grabbed the reins and lead the horse away. **

"**Are you ok? You look awful" said George, looking concerned.**

"**Im ok, I just want to see my daughter." Allanna replied stubbornly. **

**In two days George and Allanna were packed and started off for the Copper Isles, in search of there only daughter.**


	4. Chapter 2: Preparation

1**With all of the family in the master bedroom to make room for Brunau, Dove and Sairai were sleeping on makeshift cots and the servants on the floor. As they got ready for bead, Aly checked her daggers on her person. It would be uncomfortable but it would be better to sleep with them than without them. With the girls dressed for bed and their cots made, Aly and the other servants laid out there pallets. Aly laid hers right by the door, still feeling the tension in the air. As the duke and duchess came out and got in bed, the servants started to blow out candles. There was only one candle left and the servants got into bed. "As the duke was about to blow out the last candle, Aly said "Wait, please." Aly went into the dressing room and returned with his unsheathed sword"**

"**Aly, you have gone to far" said Maquen containing his anger.**

"**Please?" said Winnamine.**

""**Please save me from the nerves of women!"" exasperated Maquen, but gave in. Aly placed the sword so that the handle was toward him and got into bed. The light went out and everyone fell asleep.**

**About an hour before the sun came up, Aly awakened to a soft brushing sound coming from under the doorway... **


	5. Chapter 3: Arrival

1**It was getting dark as George and Allanna came out of the woods and saw a little town sitting a little ways from a castle. **

"**Lets rest here dear, its getting late and we need to find shelter" George said to his wife. **

"**Ok, but we are getting a very early start tomorrow do you know where EXACTLY she is?**" **replied Allanna, clearly almost asleep on her feet.**

"**Yes, my men have reported that she is in this small region. We will go to the castle tomorrow and ask if they have seen her" said George, though he knew it was pointless, Allanna was pretty much already asleep. He dropped her support and picked her up and made his way to the little town. **

**When they got there, they were surrounded by curious eyes and people going home from work. One man said to them "Hello, you don't seem to be from around here. If I was you, I would move on and not sleep here unless you sleep with one eye open, not to be rude or anything. But these people are spirited luarin haters and you don't want to get on there bad side."**

"**I know what you mean but my wife is already asleep and I need a place to stay. Do you know if there is a sheltered place around here then?" asked George, as innocently as possible. **

**The man looked around then whispered to him "Come with me, you can stay with me and my family for the night but you will have to go early in the morning and try to evade the others, if you know what I mean."**

"**Of course" whispered George back "and thank you ever so much."**

**The man led them past many houses until they came to a hut with candlelight flickering through the cracks, a few shrieks of joy cut the air as kids ran out of the house and hugged the old man. A woman came to the door and stood there watching as the man went up and hugged her. **

**He then turned around and said "Martha, this is ... ummm ..."**

"**John" George answered for him "and my wife Clara."**

"**Yes, John and Clara. I found him on the streets and he needs a place to stay for the night, is it alright if they stay here? I just couldn't bear to leave them." he asked his wife sympathetically.**

"**Oh alright, how could I refuse?" she replied in a high, grand motherly voice.**

"**Oh and by the way, I am George, this is my wife Martha and my two kids, George and Mary." said old man George.**

"**How can I ever repay you?" sighed George as his back started to hurt. **

"**Well first of all you can come inside and get something to eat. Im afraid we don't have much but I can still get a bed for you and your wife to get your energy stored up until tomorrow." said Martha kindly. They then went into the house and got Allanna a bed. After that they went into the main room and sat around a fire. **

"**So, what are you doing, traveling through a Raka village? Being a luarin and all no offense." said old man George as he lit a pipe and started to smoke it. **

**He then offered George a pipe and as George accepted it, he replied "we are searching for our daughter who was taken from us in our sleep. We are now searching for her and asking the people we meet if they have seen her. We plan to go up to the castle tomorrow morning and ask them if they have seen our daughter."**

"**You know, we have seen one of there slaves, a luarin like you, herding sheep. But she was taken off of that job and rumor has it put to work serving the daughters of the Duke." said old man George thoughtfully.**

"**Really?" replied George clearly perking up at the news "what does she look like?"**

"**She is a skinny little thing, reddish blonde hair about 5 inches long like it was shaved and is now growing back. She has very green hazel eyes, small nose, and some people say that they can see daggers on her person under her clothes, but only if you look real close." said old man George, not really thinking about it. George could have jumped with joy but experience kept him quiet. **

"**That sounds a little bit like her but I never thought that she would carry daggers!" said George, lying through his teeth "well, I think its time I turned in, thank you very much." George put down his pipe and went to bed.**

**In the morning old man George woke George up, signaling for him to wake Allanna up. "Clara dear, wake up. Clara" whispered George gently so that Allanna would know what her name was supposed to be. Once Allanna was up and they had thanked their hosts, they were on there way to the castle, but when they got there a sight that startled even George awaited them. Guards, men-at arms, and soldiers littered the ground. The gate had been broken and the wood was still burning slightly. This made George and Allanna quicken their pace. They got up to the door leading into the hall and opened it slowly, afraid of what they would find. Creaking, the door finished opening and the sight that followed shocked them out of breath. At the same moment they both yelled "ALY!!!" and ran into the room. **

**A/N my friend told me to make the chapters longer so I did. Hope you like it. I only have about 2 or 3 more chapters if I write them like this so enjoy!**


End file.
